Obsession
by Kukiko-Rei
Summary: His blonde angel should not be tainted. He belongs to him alone. He would do anything for him.A love so twisted and dark. SasuNaru. Implied rape, murder, angst! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto backed up against the wall as Sasuke approached him with slow and heavy footsteps. There was a glint of insanity in his eyes but all Naruto could do was gulp loudly.

''Ne, ne. Naru-chan. Why dont you admit it? You love me! You do you do! But you always say no no no! Why no no no!'' Sasuke screamed and he pulled at his hair, trying to calm himself down. Obviously failing. Naruto took the chance to look for an escape route and after observation, he found it. The door. His instincts took over him and he bolted for it, running past the mentally ill Sasuke.

However, before his sweaty hands touched the doorknob, Sasuke had tackled him down and hugged him tightly. Naruto shook. Fear. Naruto tried to push himself away from him but that was when Sasuke kissed him. He sucked on Naruto`s upper lip until it was bruised and swollen. Sasuke pinched his sides to which he reacted with a loud yelp. He took the opportunity to push his tongue inside the wet,moist cavern. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, not from pleasure. He just wanted the nightmare to end. He also remembered how he ended up in this room...

_Flashback_

_''Byebye Naruto!''_

_''Yeah! bye bye!'' Naruto waved goodbye to his friends and headed his way back home._

_He did not notice a figure dressed in black behind him. Suddenly, Naruto felt something striking his head. His vision blurred but before completely losing his consciousness, he heard a whisper_

_''Now , you are all mine. My little fox. Sasuke loves you. You belong to me.''_

_Flashback End_

Naruto felt someone ripping his clothes apart. An object was forcefully thrust inside him. It made him mewl with pleasure on occasion but he did not know. He felt vulnerable, broken and violated.

As the object was pulled out of him, he felt liquid trickling down his thighs. Sasuke slided his fingers down the trail of the liquid and licked it.

''Mmmm. I taste so sweet inside you. Ne naru-chan? I have told you before, you are mine and you will never leave me.''

Sasuke cradled the body into his arms and rocked the two of them back and forth. He hummed a melody, putting Naruto into a sleep. Sasuke smiled in triumph. The fox was forever his.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy ! Peeps!

Chapter 2. Insanity

Naruto opened his eyes.

'That was a nightmare...' His eyes darted around the dark room and was filled with bitter disappointment. It was not a nightmare after all. He remembered that he was violated by Sasuke. That creepy Uchiha boy who was always looking at him. He only interacted with him once and that was the first year of high school. Sasuke was older than him at that time. A sophomore.

_Flashback~_

_''Ah...where is it?'' 14 year old Naruto was looking for his Maths class. It was his first day of school. He did not want to be late but he was lost. The halls were near empty. _

_'Ok, dont panic. Naruto. You will find it somehow.' He hope for a miracle to happen and suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He whipped around abruptly and looked at a boy completely dressed in black. He was looking at him intently. It was kind of creepy but Naruto guessed that he had no choice but to ask him._

_''Ah...Excuse me, do you know where is this classroom?'' The boy looked at him up and down. A wide and insane grin spread across his mouth and he started laughing. Naruto decided that it was the last time he ever wanted to talk to him again. He ran but in the process, he dropped his Maths book. Whatever. He just wanted to get away from the insane guy._

_He did not look back. He did not see the boy picking up the forgotten book. He did not see him opening it. He did not see him muttering his name as if he was his lover. _

_Flashback End_

Naruto shivered. He was still naked. Where were his clothes? He just hated Sasuke. Then, he heard footsteps walking up the stairs outside. He whimpered. It was him. The door swung open and Sasuke ran in, wearing the blonde`s clothes.

''Look at this, love! Now I can dress up as you, now I can remember you forever. Your clothes smell like you. You love me, dont you Naruto? You gave me these clothes ? That shows that you love me! '' He yelled out in a joyous tone.

Naruto shuddered in fear. Sasuke was crazy. Since when did he even give him his clothes? Even worse, when did he even show this so-called love for him?

Sasuke caressed his cheek gently. Naruto flinched and immediately, Sasuke slapped him.

''How dare you? We are lovers! I am permitted to touch you, kiss you and violate you!'' Naruto recoiled back in fear. The look in Sasuke`s eyes was scary. Sasuke sensed his love`s fear and panicked. Will Naruto leave him because of this?

''Sorry, my love. Dont make me angry like that again. Sasuke hates it when he hits his precious little fox. Sasuke knows that you love me and that you know that I love you. When I kill your friends slowly one by one, Naruto and Sasuke will be together forever, ne?'' Sasuke gathered the frightened blonde in his arms. He tried to pull away but Sasuke held him so tightly he almost suffocated. Naruto cried. Now, his friends are going to die.

''No, please. Dont. Dont kill them please. I will do anything!'' He pleaded for him to stop this insanity as well. Sasuke shook his head.

''No, my fox. Sasuke knows that if i dont kill Naruto`s friends, then Naruto will only want to live for them, not Sasuke.'' Sasuke held up his finger to his lips.

''Just watch the show, Naru-chan. Sasuke will kill the evil who are trying to break us apart. See this, Naruto? This book said that Naruto loves me and I should kill for him.'' Sasuke held up a book and Naruto looked at it carefully. Naruto`s eyes widened. That was the Maths book he left behind after his first encounter with him. There was no such information in there. Only maths equations and formulas...He really is insane...

Sasuke looked at his blonde. He was so beautiful. He looked like an angel. Yes, that's right. Naruto was an angel sent from heaven. He was sent to be his lover. He had remembered the first day he saw the blonde. He was asking him for directions. He knew he was the one. Voices in his head kept on telling him before that an angel with blonde hair and blue eyes will be sent from above and be his mate for life. They also told him that the angel must be protected well, so he was given the task. They urged him to kill those who made his angel cry. That was why he laughed. He was happy he found his love that time.

He remembered Naruto running away from him after that. No, it was not because he was scared. Because Naruto was so happy he wanted him to chase after him. The voices told him that. But he saw the book lying on the ground. The book filled with his confessions and love for Sasuke.

xoxo

The end! of chapter 2. That is. Thats right its no longer a oneshot.

Sasuke is basically insane. He thinks that the Maths book is filled with Naru`s love for him but actually . no. its just a normal maths book. I am sure most of you will know what Sasuke is suffering from. But i will not indulge:P Revealed in ltr chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Sasuke left Naruto alone in the room. He was on the hunt. His first target was going to be Haruno Sakura. That pink-haired bitch keeps hanging around Naruto and flirting with him. He has to put an end to this! Naruto was his alone, no one should separate him. Plus, no one should taint the purity of his angel except him. He was the only one who can do it for it is their destiny to be bonded together.

It was late at night. He continuously followed Naruto everywhere he went to check up on him. Once, he went to her house. But what enraged him the most was that on her bed, they made love. Disgusting. Vile. How could she. She took away his purity already but after she is killed and her blood is spilled, Naruto will be pure again and Naruto will no longer want to be with her.

He watched her from the window below. She was getting ready for bed, dressing up in a frilly pink nightgown. He observed her like a predator waiting to attack its prey. He kept on watching her until the lights of her bedroom was off.

When it was totally pitch black, Sasuke put his skills of picking locks to use. He opened the door swiftly with two pins and stepped into the house. He could smell the faint stench of cheap perfume. He brandished his trusted weapon- a kinife. Gripping onto it tightly, he made his way up into her room. The door creaked as it was opened. He lunged at her. Her eyes were fearful, scared. He put his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams. Her parents were sleeping in the other room. He had to ensure she dies quickly and silently.

He put the knife to her neck. His eyes were glinting with insanity.

''You touched my fox. You pay the prices. My angel has been tainted by you!''

With that final sentence, he slashed her throat , blood pooled around the area of her neck. Her eyes were still wide open. She did not die in peace. Sasuke stealthily crept out of the house and made his way back to his angel. He wanted to tell him the good news. The voices in his head were praising him now. They were telling him that he did a good job in being the angel`s guardian. Of course. He would do anything for his Naruto.

XOXO

''Naruto. Sasuke is home. Come greet me.'' Sasuke said in a singsong voice.

Naruto was still laying on the floor nonchalantly. When he saw Sasuke, he felt a conflict of emotions in him. Pain. Sadness. Anger. As he saw the blood splatters on Sasuke's face and clothes, he knew. He knew that one of his friends were dead.

''It was that girl who tainted you. Sakura.''

Naruto wanted to cry but he will not. He will not give this twisted boy such pleasures. Instead, he shouted at him. He yelled at him for taking away one of his closest friends.

Sasuke's face was devoid of emotion. His fox was scolding him. It hurt a lot. But the voices in his head, his ''friends'' said he was right in killing her.

''No , my angel. My friends said it was right. They said that I was right. Oh...I love your eyes...I love you, Naruto.''

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Sasuke was really insane and obsessive. He only hoped that the others will be safe.

''Dont harm the rest.''

Sasuke's head tilted in confusion.

''Why cant i? They touched what belongs to me!"'

''I dont belong to you, you freak! I hate you! Let me go!''

Hearing that, Sasuke felt hurt. A flashback came to him

_Flashback~_

_''You freak! You dont belong here!''_

_''Yeah, you will never find love! You will be alone always!''_

_''You freak of nature! Why were you even born!''_

_Flashback End~_

''No no no. I am not a freak! I am not!'' Sasuke shouted, saliva dripped from his mouth. He picked Naruto up by the scruff of his neck and punched him in the eye. He delivered blow after blow until Naruto shed blood everywhere.

Realising what he has done, he was anxious. He hurt his angel. Quickly, he carried him bridle-style and laid him on a bed. He treated his wounds gently and can only hope he woke up from his unconscious state.

'Wake up, love...I love you...'

Tears fell.

XOXO

The end of chpt 3. When it reaches chapter 5, i should think it would be completed.

Check out my other story as well! Bitter Silence! 3

Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews respsectively, Riuolo and HeartsNaruto!

This is the a rare time I am replying personally. Well, I will perhaps start to do the same for Bitter Silence as well! :p

To Riuolo: Alrighty, I will try to go according to your opinion. Oh no, you did not sound long-winded. I appreciate long and short reviews of all kind. Especially since you are pointing out my mistakes, I will take note not to make the same mistakes next time. Thanks for your honest opinion :) 

To HeartsNaruto: Haha. Thats the whole idea. ;) Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!:)

Chapter 4

Three days have passed and his blonde still lay unconscious. Sasuke could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Sorrow. A rare emotion that he hardly felt.

''My angel, wake up please. Sasuke knows you like ramen. There is ramen, see?'' Sasuke has been following him since his freshman year. Of course he would know everything about the blonde.

For the past three days, he bought ramen just for him. He hoped the smell of the ramen would wake him up. And he would have to stop his plans for now. His plans to kill the evil surrounding Naruto. The voices in his head told him that if he was to kill them while the blonde laid in darkness, the purification will not happen. He knew these voices were right. They were his parents and his brother after all.

Since young, his mother was the only sane one in the family. She was the only one who cared for him and treated him as a son. But his father and brother took it away. He was only eight years old. His father suffered from schizophrenia, so did his brother. There was a possibility that he suffered from it too but he did not want to care. He saw them tying her up and throwing her into the sea. She died from drowning. He watched helplessly. They were gloating, then exclaiming out loudly that the demon was dead. He saw a horrifying sight next. Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Itachi shot themselves in the head, with a deranged smile on their faces. Then, he snapped. When the police arrived, they saw Sasuke sitting next to their dead bodies, smirking insanely like a different person.

He was taken to an orphanage where he constantly threw tantrums and scremed for no reason. The people in charge there decided to send him to a psychiatrist. There, he was diagnosed with schizophrenia. Initially, Sasuke did not believe him and insisted that he was not crazy. When his words were contradicted, he threw stuff at the man. The man had dodged each item and started speaking to him calmly. When Sasuke had calmed down, he told him to come back next week.

The sessions were not successful. Sasuke heard voices in his head, resembling his family members and he saw them by his side all the time. But they were not actually there. Sasuke believed that they were real and responded loudly in front of his peers everytime. He was soon regarded as a freak in school. They would torture him and beat him up, call him names. The principal called the people from the orphanage to take him home. Then, his ''brother'' told him that he had to behave well, if not they would take him to a white room. He listened to him and soon, they believed that he was well again to go to school. Before he knew it, there were new students. He leaned against the wall, watching them with eyes like a hawk. Those in the senior and sophomore year avoided him but still beat him up to vent their own frustrations.

Then, his ''mother'' told him that an angel will come down from heaven and fall in love with him. He had asked her how he would know. All ''mother'' said was, ''blue eyes and yellow hair''. Then, he appeared. His blonde angel looked lost. He asked him for directions and he laughed. Because he found his love, he was happy and excited. But then, he ran away and he left behind a book. Sasuke believed that he left the book behind on purpose just so that he can tell him he loved him. He opened the book and knew his name. Naruto. After that, for the rest of the day, he repeated his name over and over again, like a mantra.

For two years, Sasuke observed him carefully and followed him home everytime. Until he knew everything he needed to know. One day, he had the perfect chance to claim him as his own. He hit him on his head and carried him to one of the rooms of the now deserted orphanage. The caretakers died years ago and the name of 'Konoha Orphanage' faded from everyone`s lives. So, he lived here and treated it as his sanctuary .

His ''father'' told him that he needed to claim him quickly or else he will have to go back up to heaven. Then, he would not see him ever again. Of course, he listened. He always will.

The blonde was so broken after that.

As Sasuke snapped of his memories, he looked at the injured blonde. He was still sleeping.

''Why not take him when he is asleep?'' His ''brother'', Itachi teased

''No. My angel must not be tainted by me yet again. We will have to wait until the evil is cleared.'' He looked at Naruto lovingly.

My beautiful one...

XOXO

''My love, wake up...'' Naruto heard a distant voice. What happened? He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke. Immediately, Sasuke's face brightened but fell again when he saw the blonde attempting to get away from him.

''Naruto...'' His hand brushed his cheek.

''Don't touch me! Go away! Go away'' The blonde frailed his arms wildly, his voice cracking as he yelled. Sasuke was hurt. He knocked the bowl of ramen off the table, the bowl smashing into pieces with the contents landing on the floor ungracefully. Naruto was scared. Scared of him and for his life.

''No...I won't go away. I will never leave you, love. My heart belongs to you. As do yours.'' He put his hand on the area where his heart was. Then, he grinned madly at Naruto. Suddenly, he laughed.

''That's right! That's right! We are together forever. We are in love. My angel and I am your wings. Without me, you cannot fly. Because I cut off your wings when you were asleep! Hahaha!'' He yelled out .

'Cut off my wings' Naruto thought. He sat up and felt a searing pain in his back.

''Allow me to show you my masterpiece, angel.'' Sasuke reverted back to his normal, monotone state so quickly that it made Naruto shudder in fear. He carried Naruto to a dirty toilet. The smell was rancid and Naruto saw that there were rats running about and cockroaches crawling everywhere. Sasuke wiped the dust off a mirror.

''Look. Look at your mark.''

Naruto turned his head and his eyed widened in horror. On his back were two huge scars which resembled angel's wings and a slash across them.

''Now you will never fly away from me again.''

Sasuke kissed his neck lightly, to which Naruto responded with a loud sob.

XOXO

The end of chapter 4!

So yea, review if you would want! :) Hope you guys enjoy it!

So yea, Sasuke has schizophrenia! Surprise! Surprise! XD

Well, then until the next chapter!

Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! Lets get on to the next chapter! To help you guys refresh your memory, basically and very straight to the point, Sasuke is obsessed with Naruto.

And I still repeat this all the time but then , yea thanks for the reviews haha.

I am gonna answer to the reviews...yes obvious huh?

To HeartsNaruto: haha, woah chill man. Relax. Uhhh..here. *gives tissue* XD Anyways, after about a few more chapters, i will create a poll to allow everyone to decide the ending! Good News, eh? :) I will not reveal anything yet. No spoilers noww ;)

To Hinata 110: haha ok. Thanks ^.^ Well, i hope you enjoy this chappie.

To Riuolo: Haha . In fact, I love your opinions. Well-detailed and i had more story ideas. As to the questions on Sasuke and Naruto, you will have to read on ;) No spoilers...yet. Well ja!

(^o^)^

Chapter 5

Naruto looked everywhere in the room. He wanted to find a way to escape. But first, he had to untie himself and also divert Sasuke's attention to something else. Ever since he woke up from his comatose state, the raven lavished him with so much affection and disturbing presents. Disturbing in a sense that he actually gave him a vial filled with his blood. Not only that, he wanted him to wear it around his tanned neck. Saying stuff like ''Wear this Naruto, the demons will know that you are my mate.'' and ''Naruto, wear it quickly! I can hear them lusting after you! Father says it!''

It got on his nerves but he did not want to incur his wrath again. He felt secure for now as the raven was nowhere in sight. And for some reason, he heard the distant sounds of a hammer hitting nails against the wall. Then, the sounds stopped and they were replaced with loud footsteps.

As expected , Sasuke entered the room and knelt down beside the bed that Naruto now laid on. Sasuke held up the vial necklace, his eyes filled with warning.

''Wear it...Naruto'' His voice sounded murderous. It sent shivers down Naruto's spines and he gave him a small nod. Sasuke grinned widely and brushed away the blonde's hair to expose his strong, beautiful neck. He put the vial around his neck and secured it.

He pulled the blonde's body close to his, bringing his arms around him. As Naruto gasped loudly, his hold around him tightened more. Oh, that reminds him. He had a task to complete. He loosened his hold slightly, prompting Naruto to look up at him.

''Naruto...Sasuke is going to kill the evil now that you are awake.'' By that sentence, Naruto knew that his friends were going to be killed one by one. He could not let that happen. He devised a plan in his head. Perhaps he could take advantage of the raven's love for him and trick him into letting him go.

''Sasuke...Dont't kill them.'' Naruto croaked out. Sasuke was confused. Why shouldn't he kill the evil that was obviously separating him from his love?

''But love, they are evil. They are separating us.'' Naruto quickly commenced his plan. He quickly switched the topic.

''Sasuke, do you trust me?'' Sasuke thought for awhile before nodding his head.

''Of course, you are an angel sent from God. I can trust you because God sent you here to love me forever.''

Naruto' nose scrunched up in disgust. Forever? More like never. He had to continue his little ruse.

''If you trust me, you would untie me, yes? Will you?''

''I cannot do that...Mother says that you will run away.''

''But your mother does not understand me well. You understand me the most , don't you? You will know that I will not run away.'' Sasuke nodded. Naruto continued with reluctance.

''You don't trust me? You would trust your mother rather than your angel? How could you? You betrayer! '' Naruto imagined a sad moment, causing tears to fall. He pretended to be hurt at what Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him through his glassy eyes and saw that his expression was changing to an anxious one.

''No! Of course I trust you! I do! I will do just that, ok? Don't hate me , please.'' Sasuke pleaded. Then, he said in a voice barely above a whisper but Naruto could hear him, ''Sorry, mother. I cannot listen to you this time. My angel needs me. He loves me so much that he yearns for my trust.''

'The guy probably thinks I really love him. But I really hate him.' Naruto thought bitterly. Although he did feel pity for Sasuke because of his mental state, he feels hatred towards him for killing one of his closest friends and confining him inside a deserted orphanage which was infested with pests. Naruto was driven to desperation. He had to get out of here.

''Sasuke! Untie me! Hurry!'' Naruto yelled, snapping the raven back to his senses. Sasuke took out a small pocket knife and cut the ropes. Naruto felt like he has not used any of his limbs for years. They felt numb, so he stretched them to get his nerves working again. Naruto noticed red marks around both his wrists and both his ankles. He winced. The rope constantly rubbed against his skin, the friction ultimately causing the marks. He did not notice. He was too afraid to even feel the pain.

Naruto slowly stepped out of the bed and stumbled forward. Sasuke reacted quickly and wrapped his arms around his waist, helping him to stand in a more stable manner.

''Careful , angel. How does your back feels by the way?''

''Just fine.''

''They look infected, love. Sasuke would not want his precious to end up dead. But then, Sasuke just pictures your death one day and knows that Naruto looks more prettier with the scent of death on him! Besides, Sasuke can see Naruto ascending to heaven as an angel too! But, you already are one! Haha!'' Naruto cringed. Now, sooner or later, Sasuke might kill him too.

Sasuke reached into the pockets of his tattered jeans. Naruto did not even want to know what he was searching for. Sasuke pulled out a bottle of ointment.

'Ointment?' Naruto was puzzled. Why did he take out a bottle of ointment?

''Lie down on your stomach. Sasuke will apply this to your scars. Your beauty must be preserved well. '' Sasuke said.

Naruto did as he was told, he was going to escape this place anyway. Sasuke applied the ointment gently onto Naruto's scars and massaged it. Naruto hissed in pain. Sasuke bent down and put his mouth close to his ears.

'Your hiss is very arousing, Naruto.' He whispered in a seductive way. Naruto could feel bile rising up to his throat. He could not take it anymore. Usually, he would feel touched or even happy when someone helped him with his injuries, even if they were inflicted by them. Because they were genuinely sorry but Sasuke did it because he was just plainly obsessed with the blonde to a dangerous extent.

Naruto sat up and pushed Sasuke away. He scrambled for the door only to discover that the door has been nailed shut with wooden planks from the inside!

''What the-''

''Do you like it? Now, no one will bother us again. We will stay in this sanctuary together. It will be our home now. But of course, I have a way to get out of here in order to rid the world of evil.'' Naruto felt that Sasuke finally snapped.

'' I thought I told you not to kill my friends. You have not done that yet, so don't. You will regret it. ''

''Ahh...but little fox, that cannot be done. I cannot sit back and see you get corrupted by them? Sasuke knows what is best for you. You will not become a fallen angel now.'' Sasuke rambled on and on. Then, Naruto tried to run past him. Sasuke caught his arm and pushed him down to the floor. He pinned his arms and he looked pissed off.

''After I cared for you and show you my love, this is how you treat me? Being with Sasuke is better than being with them! You will never escape. Never. Even if you run away, Sasuke will find you and hold you tighter!'' Sasuke screamed, tears falling from his eyes. Naruto was struggling to get out of his grip. Sasuke had no choice. He could not allow him to run away from him.

'Knock him out. Then , he will not go anywhere.' Itachi said in his head.

''Good point. Itachi'' Sasuke said flatly. Naruto gritted his teeth and bit his arm harshly. Sasuke yelped but he still held him in place. He grabbed a leftover piece of wood from his activity and brought it down onto Naruto's head. Naruto felt that his vision was fading to black. He tried to keep his eyes open but he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Naruto's beautiful blue eyes were now covered with his closed eyelids. Sasuke could not understand the feeling which lingered in his heart now. He rubbed the blonde's cheek with his own cheek and closed his eyes.

''Sorry, Naruto. Sasuke cannot let you leave. Your soul is tainted and Sasuke yearns to purify it with the blood of the demons. Sasuke loves you. That is why Sasuke is doing this for you. All for you.''

Sasuke stared at the face of the blonde. He was unresponsive since he was in an unconscious state. Sasuke could only hope that when the blonde woke up, he would finally realise that Sasuke is his one true love.

XOXO

Sorry , if this chapter is a bit short, So like Naruto's escape plan failed, huh? Sad, sad...I wonder how the next chapter is gonna be...Maybe Sasuke will start his killing spree again? Most likely! Or will Naruto finally find a way to escapE? Nuh-uh. Not yet. Or you can suggest to me what you expect as well. I am open to opinions! :) Review, no or yes? Up to you^.^

Well, until the next chapter

Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks you for reviewing! :)

Chapter 6

''Sorry, angel...now I have to stop my plans again but at least you are here with me...''

Sasuke nailed themselves shut inside so that they can be together forever. But he had a secret door which he uses to exit the orphanage. Naruto will never find out.

Sasuke tied Naruto's bruised wrists and legs to the bed. His legs were spread wide open. Sasuke felt aroused but he could not disturb the angel's sleep. But then, could he kiss him?

He neared his face. That was when he really knew the damage he has done when he hit him. Naruto's cheek was swollen and his lips spilt open with dried blood around them. Sasuke felt regret. He could feel the regretful tears in his eyes and grasp Naruto's hand to his lips. He kissed them softly then moved to his injured lips. He was careful and kissed them lightly. He moaned at the feel of the blonde's lips. It was slightly rough because of the scar which marred the lips but Sasuke was in ecstasy. Slowly, he laid himself next to the blonde and wrapped his arms around his now thin frame. Sasuke frowned. Naruto has lost alot of weight and his face was now hollow. He hugged him closer to him and held onto him tightly.

''Sorry...angel.'' Sasuke muttered. The blonde could not hear him. He was still engulfed in the darkness.

'Sorry, why do you have to be sorry?' Itachi chided him. Sasuke scoffed.

'Sasuke, do not listen to your brother next time, ok? Do not knock him out. He will only hate you more.' His mother said. Sasuke nodded, his chin hitting against Naruto's hair. He loved his mother's reasonable suggestion. He unwrapped one of his arms from his waist while the other is still secured around the waist. He touched the vial filled with his blood. Good. The mark is still there.

Until he has fully consumed him and obtained his love, he will never let him go. Soon, he found himself slipping into sleep before his eyelids finally fluttered close.

XOXO

Naruto stirred slightly and felt someone lying beside him. He opened his eyes. He was still in the same old place and now, he was bound to the bed. Even worse, Sasuke was clinging onto him.

Unable to hold it back in, he screamed out loud. He was scared and he fought against the restrains. His scream jolted Sasuke awake and he found his blonde love writhing on the bed. The blood-curdling scream hurt his ears. So, he covered Naruto's mouth and tried to calm him down. This only agitated him further and he bit down on his hand, hard. Sasuke withdrew his hand and could not take it any more. He will not hold it back any longer. He wanted the blonde. He stripped himself of his own clothing and spread Naruto's legs wider. He positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance and entered without lubrication. It only made Naruto scream louder and tears fell freely. Sasuke kissed him and forced his tongue in. He explored the blonde's sweet little mouth and moaned loud. Naruto was disgusted. Utterly disgusted. He felt disgusted at Sasuke and at himself for allowing this violation to happen. He did not even feel aroused at all.

Sasuke pushed in and out. Soon, his thrusts became more forceful and fast, which caused streams of blood to trickle down Naruto's legs. He came inside him and pulled out. He was out of breath. It felt amazing to do it with his angel. Though he was slightly disappointed that the blonde did not come together with him He looked at Naruto and only saw an angel, broken and emotionless.

Sasuke could only smile and kissed the blonde's forehead. He did not flinch or even cringe. He just laid there without a word.

Sasuke left the room and came back with a cloth and a bucket full of water. He plunge the cloth into the cloth and wrung out any excess water in the cloth. He used it to slowly clean Naruto slowly until he was completely clean of the blood and his cum.

''Now, you are clean...angel.''

No response. Naruto just laid there, staring at him with his glassy, dead eyes. Sasuke felt more obsessed with his current state. He felt more in love. After all, Naruto submitted to him at last.

He caressed his face lovingly and lavished him with kisses. Brushing against his lips, he said to the broken boy,

''A broken mind and broken wings, the most beautiful combination which makes you my perfect angel.''

Sasuke pressed against the blonde's bare body with his own and listened to his rhythmic heartbeat.

XOXO

Now, I feel it was pretty bad...Urgh. Oh well, Naruto is broken..haix...Naru-chan :(

Ja!


	7. Note Read!

For those of you who did not see the note in Bitter Silence Chapter 13, here it is.

Okay, the poll for Obsession is out now. You can choose the ending you want! I think that the next chapter for Obsession will be the last one.

Okay, before you rail at me, I am pleased to also say that I will write a sequel to Obsession , that is if you guys want it. :)

And for Bitter Silence, if you would want, I will write a side story which focuses on the relationship on Neji and Gaara! Gaara is the uke, of course ;)

So, please state your opinions and let me know! Thanks for those who have been reviewing and reading my stories too, if I may add and those who have put my stories on their favorites. As well as those who have put me and my stories on author and story alert respectively.

Sorry for my long note! Ok!

Ja!

Regards,

Deadinthesoul :)

(^o^)^


	8. First Ending Naruto's Escape

First Ending- Naruto recovers from his broken state and manages to escape from Sasuke and sends Sasuke to the mental institution but he visits him occasionally despite the fact he hates him and his friends( except Sakura, shes alr dead.)

Note: Apparently, I will write out this ending then, make alternate endings, to satisfy everyone's decision! :)

Chapter 7- First Ending

XOXO

_''Naruto! Pass that ball! Hurry!''_

In his broken mind, he could still see vaguely visions of his past, his whole life. Naruto was fighting to regain his sanity inside.

_''Ne, Sakura-chan? Go out with me, please?'' A ten year old Naruto was practically on his knees, begging the pink-haired girl to go on a date with him._

_''No way!'' Sakura said it harshly ._

_''Ehh?''_

The door to exit this state was nearing. Naruto was running as much as his legs could carry him. The darkness was close to engulfing him forever. He had to try! He will not let his friends get killed because of him!

XOXO

''When I kill you...Naruto will love me for purifying him.'' Sasuke muttered. His eyes were of that of a killer. His next target was the Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji. He was on a date with Kiba in this park. They were sitting on the bench basking in the beautiful sight of the moon. Sasuke scoffed. He never thought that the dog boy and the genius would be dating. Clutching the hilt of the blood-stained knife, he started to approach them. After he killed Sakura that night, he could not be bothered to clean it. It might interfere with the ritual. What if the ritual does not work because the blood is washed away? If the blood was washed away, there would be no proof that he had accomplished his mission.

As he neared them, he could overhear their conversation.

''Kiba-kun. Don't you think it is weird that Naruto has not been coming to school for a few days? What if he's-'' Neji asked his boyfriend. Kiba ate his dango as he looked at Neji.

''Don't worry. Don't worry. Naruto is always up to his usual pranks. Remember once, he skipped school for four days and claimed that he was suffering from a fatal disease? That was stupid, I tell you!'' Kiba reassured him.

''But...you fell for it...Hehe I can still remember that time.'' Neji laughed, prompting an annoyed reaction from Kiba.

''It was not like that! He was rather convincing!'' Kiba defended himself. Neji just kept on laughing. Meanwhile, after hearing them conversing, Sasuke felt rather..strange. As far as he is concerned, his angel and him has never really talked before. All there was were screams and attempts to dominate the other. Sasuke could not help but feel emptiness in him. He just could not focus on his main task-killing Neji and Kiba.

Perhaps he should do that another day...When he has done thinking. He turned back and was soon on his way to the orphanage.

Kiba and Neji heard the rustling of bushes but they just continued with their date.

XOXO

_''Naruto! Happy birthday!'' A twelve year old Naruto was in his living room where his friends and family have gathered to celebrate his birthday. Naruto was smiling sheepishly and he was blushing a little._

_''Eh heh heh! Thanks everyone!'' He was replied with many smiling faces. Sakura actually came to his party as well._

Naruto was running towards the door. He was reaching closer and closer and the darkness could not catch up with him.

_''Yeah! This is fun!'' A thirteen year old Naruto was going mountain biking with his friends. He could feel the breeze blowing through his sleek hair. He did not notice a rock in front of him._

_''Naruto! Watch out!'' A redhead named Gaara shouted to him. Naruto was confused._

_''Huh? What? Woah!'' Naruto crashed into the gigantic rock and was rendered unconscious. He could hear them._

_''Naruto! Wake up!''_

_''Oi! Wake up!''_

_''Are you ok? Oi !''_

He turned the doorknob and was met with a glaring light. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in the orphanage. The last thing he could remember was being violated by his obsessed stalker. Naruto shuddered in disgust and looked down at himself. He was still bound and he was stark naked. He noticed something glinting at the bed. The pocket knife that Sasuke had used to cut his restraints earlier.

Carefully, he reached out for it.

'Just a little bit more,' Beads of perspiration trickled down his forehead. 'Got it!'

He gripped onto it tightly. Good thing it was rather close to the hand which was tied to the bed. He started to cut the restraints and succeeded. He had to quicken the pace before the raven came into the room. He was broken before and was trapped inside. But his memories saved him. He hurried and managed to free himself. He picked up his clothes and donned them. He ran outside and tried to look for the exit

The door was still nailed shut. He could remember Sasuke saying something about having a secret exit. He had to find it! He searched high and low but could not find anything. He panicked. He had to hurry up! Turning around, he noticed that the rug was slightly overturned. Could it be...?

Naruto approached the rug and turned it to the side. He smiled. He hit the jackpot! There was a wooden door beneath it. He opened and went inside. It was rather dark but he had no other light source. Guess he had to feel his way around. Without bothering to close the trap, he continued. He walked until he felt another door. Opening it, he saw that the orphanage was in a forest. But there was a path which most likely led to the city. He ran fast until he reached a road. It was near a park.

He ran into the park and saw Kiba and Neji. He was so happy he could almost cry.

''Neji! Kiba!'' The two figures turned to look at him. He was panting like a dog.

''Oi oi Naruto . We have not seen you in days. Where were you?'' Naruto shook his head and hugged them.

''I missed you guys! Really!'' Neji and Kiba were confused. What was the blonde talking about?

''Huh? What?'' Neji blurted out.

''This is not another sick joke of yours, isn't it?'' Kiba said disinterestedly.

''No! I just miss you!''

''Ok! Let us go! You interrupted our date!'' A laugh followed afterwards.

XOXO

Sasuke was on a destructive rampage. He overturned the bed and threw everything around.

''NARUTO? ANGEL? WHERE ARE YOU?'' Sasuke was afraid. Afraid that his angel has left him just like his family did. He could not hear them in his head anymore as well. He was lost without them. And somehow, he has been feeling a pang of guilt in his heart everytime he saw the blonde now. But no matter, his love was missing. He has to find him.

Then, he heard the distinctive sounds of a door being ripped apart and two people entered. One of them seems to be holding a straitjacket. Then, he saw his love. Naruto.

''Love! Angel! What- what are you doing? Tell them to let me go!'' Naruto flinched at his loud, desperate tone. He looked at Sasuke and saw fear in his ebony eyes. Then, Sasuke was ultimately dragged away by the two men after they managed to get him into the straitjacket while he continued to stare at the blonde, begging him to ask them to release him.

''Naruto! Why! I tried to purify you! I love you!'' He yelled out, hoping for his blonde to just come to his senses and realise his love for him but what he said next shattered his heart.

''No. No, you don't love me. You are just obsessed. You are obsessed with me but I hate you.'' The blonde said calmly and Sasuke stared blankly.

They put him inside the van and they drove off. With that, Naruto slid down to the floor and cried.

XOXO

Uchiha Sasuke, sixteen years old, was diagnosed with severe schizophrenia and was sent to the mental asylum for treatment until he has recovered fully.

XOXO

''Uzumaki-san. Visiting Uchiha-san again? This time, you brought flowers!'' A nurse greeted a blonde as he touched the door.

''Yeah, well then, bye!'' He entered the room and was tackled by a familiar raven who was restrained by a straitjacket. He stared down at him lovingly and nuzzled his neck with his nose. Then , he covered his lips with his own. Naruto just accepted the kiss but he did not enjoy it. The raven got off, allowing Naruto to stand up.

''Sasuke, have you been behaving?'' Sasuke nodded his head, with an innocent smile on his head. When he first entered the asylum, he constantly threw tantrums and attempted to kill a nurse once. That was when everyone , even the doctors and nurses, isolated him. It would seem that Sasuke has completely succumbed to the illness. He was very child-like now and he was oblivious when he was injured. Good thing Naruto was there. Naruto still hates him but he could not help but feel pity for him. He may not know much about Sasuke but since he lives in a orphanage, his parents must have died or abandoned him. He knew what it felt like being alone.

''Angel...'' Naruto heard Sasuke say. He scruntinised him and noticed that the raven was a walking skeleton. He was much thinner than before and his eyes were bloodshot and sunken. The nurse told him that in the night, Sasuke was always talking to himself and screamed his name many times.

''Angel...'' Sasuke was trying to get his attention and was glad when Naruto turned to him.

''Do you hate me?''

Silence. Naruto decided to lie.

''No, Sasuke.''

''Really...I am glad.'' Sasuke crawled to his side and laid on his lap. Naruto was sitting on the floor of the white, padded room. Sasuke also tend to injure himself by hitting his head against the wall, so, they assigned him to a padded room. Sasuke laid on Naruto'head , contented.

''Love...''

''Yes?''

''Don't leave me.'' Sasuke felt tears on his face. His angel was crying.

''Don't shed tears, my love.'' Sasuke licked away the salty tears and pecked his lips softly before laying down on his lap again. This time, obliviously, Naruto stroked Sasuke's black hair softly and gently. Sasuke purred at the blonde's touch and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

''I love you, my blonde angel.'' Sasuke slept while Naruto could not bring himself to stand up. He did not want to wake him up.

Every night, he was plagued by nightmares of Sasuke raping him over and over again. And yet, Sasuke could sleep without even a single nightmare. Naruto clenched his fists tightly.

''I hate you, Sasuke.'' He said to the sleeping raven. Or was he really sleeping? Because Naruto failed to notice a silent tear falling down a raven's pale cheek.

XOXO

The end!

Eh...There is still the other two alternative endings to write...so..yea. Thanks for all the support!

Ja!


	9. Third Ending Naruto's Misery

Naruto is still with Sasuke but he is broken forever and all of his friends are killed off.

Last Ending- Naruto's Misery

Sasuke cradled Naruto in his arms. His beloved angel. His always. Naruto was the only reason he existed in this world. The people around him did not deserve his friendship. Only **Him. Uchiha Sasuke.**

He took out a box from beneath the bed while still holding the blonde. He opened the lid and took out a picture. A picture of Naruto talking to his friends. He kissed it lightly.

''See, love? I have kept many memories of you. I actually broke into your house one night and watched you sleep. You looked so beautiful. The moonlight shone onto your skin, making it glow so brightly. Your light snores was like music to my ears.'' He tightened his arms around Naruto. Naruto did not respond. He hardly ever responded now. He only stared at the ceiling and laid there motionless. His eyes could be compared to a dead person's.

He stood up and carried Naruto down to a dark basement. There was a foul smell. The smell of death and rotting. He switched on the lamp and Naruto only stared. He was beyond broken.

There were the dead bodies of his friends and the people he knew. Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei and so on and so forth. He could not cry. He was still stuck in the darkness.

''The process is complete, dear. We can finally live together in peace.'' Sasuke bent down to kiss the blonde. Through his glassy eyes, Naruto saw the blood splatters on Sasuke's clothes and some of the blood on his face. It made him look so predatory, so insane. Yet, even without the blood, Naruto already knew he was insane. Sasuke caressed the scars on his bare back, then travelled down to squeeze his behind.

Already, he was grinding messily into the blonde's behind. Naruto only stared as Sasuke violated him over and over again.

This was it. The blonde has given up on hoping and sank further down into the dark abyss. Though he could hear a faint voice and someone's arms.

''My angel. My soul. My life. I love you forever, Naruto.''

With that, it was silent.

XOXO

And the end of Obsession! Even if there was a sequel, it will be a sequel to the first ending so to say! :)

Thanks for everything! Try out Bitter Silence for now! I am going to think up of more story ideas!

Ja!

Deadinthesoul


	10. 2nd Ending Naruto's LoveRevised

Alrighty...now that I re-read my three endings...the previously second one was rather...unnecessary. So, I am going to try my best to improve it!

Second Ending- Naruto's Love

''Naruto...eat this...its ramen..you love ramen.'' Sasuke held the noodles to Naruto's chapped lips. Naruto was still in his broken state and his head laid in an awkward position on the bed. His limbs were contorted in a grotesquely manner but they were not broken. They were still bound to the bed.

''Naruto...'' Sasuke used a finger to pry apart Naruto's lips and put the noodles in a spoon. He put into Naruto's mouth and it just stayed there. There was no response nor action. Sasuke sighed. He closed his mouth and assisted him in the chewing by pushing up and letting go of his jaw. Then, he lifted the blonde's head to help him to gulp it down.

''Naru-chan...Are you like Sleeping Beauty? Waiting for a prince to come and wake her up? But Naru...you are not a princess...you are Sasuke's angel.'' Sasuke muttered to himself, staring at the blonde's face.

''You know, even in your comatose state...Sasuke thinks that his love is very beautiful. You will never leave Sasuke...''

Naruto laid still.

''Sasuke loves Naruto. Naruto is his everything. His life. His love and his reason for him to live.''

XOXO

Naruto was struggling to escape this place. It was dark, cold and lonely... Even so, he was thinking about Sasuke. Thinking about his actions, his blatant confessions of love and obsessive behaviour.

Actually, he could somewhat empathise with him. Naruto could understand the feelings of loneliness and rejection from his peers. He was always bullied for always being slightly different when he was a child. They took advantage of Naruto's kindness, naivety and friendship. After they have had their fun, they would just throw him aside as if he was trash.

Sasuke...just wants someone to love him.

XOXO

''Angel...remember, don't fly away to the heavens and leave Sasuke.'' Sasuke caressed Naruto's head and unconsciously ran his hair through the golden locks of hair. He frowned. Naruto's hair has lost its shine and it was matted and dirty. He looked down, Naruto's body was bare. Was he not feeling cold?

Sasuke's eyes softened. He gathered Naruto into his arms and just held him, cradling him and singing a soft lullaby just like he did when he brought Naruto to the orphanage on the first day.

XOXO

Naruto's head was flooded with thoughts and flashbacks. Thinking about Sasuke's words and his own actions. Whenever Naruto wanted to leave, he got angry and abused him but afterwards, he would shower the blonde with love and apologies.

Naruto sighed. Why did he even want to care about him? Could it be possible that he liked him as well? No. It can't be. That would be a case of Stockholm Syndrome.

He just wanted to get out of this place and he ran in a certain direction until he saw a stream of light. He ran towards the light and suddenly, felt warmth behind his back and a melodic tune. He looked around him. He was back at the abandoned orphanage with...Sasuke holding him.

Sasuke stopped his singing and he smiled broadly when he saw Naruto's eyes becoming a healthy blue instead of that dead, dull grey.

''My angel has been revived...'' Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly. ''Why does my angel look so sad?''

''Sasuke...what is..love to you?'' Sasuke looked baffled by this sudden question.

''Love? I love you, angel.''

''No...that is not what I meant. The word ' love'...what does it mean to you?'' There was a long, pregnant pause before Sasuke could open his mouth.

''Love...is between an angel...and me.'' Naruto could feel his heart wrenching. Sasuke did not even understand the concept of love! Feeling sympathy and pity for him, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Despite the restrains, he mustered his strength and enveloped the raven in a hug.

Sasuke was shocked but happy that the blonde was initiating the hug.

''Sasuke..you have been through alot...'' Sasuke shook his head.

''No. Naruto is here with me. Sasuke feels comforted by his guardian angel. I can see your bloodied wings. They are behind you. Look!'' Naruto stared behind him but all he saw was a blackened wall with a few cracks in it. Naruto was even more convinced that the raven was very delusional.

''Sasuke..There is only a wall there. I have no wings.'' Sasuke seemed very agitated after hearing his remark.

''No! No! They are behind you! And they are slumped because I tore them apart!'' The raven was on the venge of shattering his remaining sanity before Naruto quickly covered his lips with his own and released. Sasuke buried his head in the crook of Naruto's neck and breathed in Naruto's scent. Truly, the smell of an angel cannot be compared.

''Naruto...Naruto...Mine...Love...'' Sasuke repeated that into Naruto's ears over and over again. Naruto just rested against his chest and listened carefully.

''Angel?''

''...Yes''

''Stay with me?''

''...Mmm.''

''Do you..love Sasuke?''

''...Maybe''

''Sasuke loves you..''

''I know.''

They just sat there in the same position for what seems like an eternity. Deep inside, the blonde angel has unknowingly developed an attachment to his kidnapper.

XOXO

Haix...yay...Wooo! Review lol!

Ja!


	11. Note! Please Read! Impt!

Note!

Hey peeps! Woah! Obsession got more hits than Bitter Silence! Thanks for everything! Really...And btw, yep the original second ending was a bit...*ahem**ahem* Guess I was feeling a lil...*ahem* you know. Anyways, I am in the middle of developing the sequel...Uhhh...But one lil bitsy tineey weenie problem:

Which of the endings do you want a sequel?

Well, choose between the first and second ending. Becuz the third ending is...completely the dead end for poor Narutoo..T.T

So...I wont place a poll..just comment! :)))))

So, until the next new story, (for obsession)

JA!

Deadinthesoul


End file.
